A PMD Nativity
by Gamechu
Summary: No one in Pokemon Square knows about Jesus's birth! Ally the Totodile from the semipopular Team Mania decides to set things straight with alot of songs, too. A oneshot Christmas story with a whole lot of songs.


**1****st****. gasp it ain't a romance! falls over in shock**

**2****nd****. this is The Nativity. If you are offended by the idea of Christ, then don't read.**

**Now, you may want to skip the next paragraph. It's pretty much a bibliography of where I got everything for this story; A little bit of** **the Nativity Story; hyms.me.uk, the rest from newadvent. O Holy Night and O Little Town of Bethlehem from carols UK, Silent Night, O Come All Ye Faithful, Angels We Have Heard On High, We Three Kings(Of Orient Are) and Joy to the World from cyberhymnal. Give a hand for these people who are writing down the Bible on the internet! clap clap clap (And Season Full of Promise was made by Carey Landry, arranged by Hal Write and published by OCP Publications.)**

Regular text is like this,_ while a song is like this. _The songs aren't sung by Anna the Totodile, but are like backround music. With words, so it really is- never mind. On with it!

**Oh, yes… the stupid disclaimer. I hate these. I don't own the songs. Or story. Does Luke and Matthew own it, or does the Bible, or God, or…**

------

One day, in a small town of Pokemon, the snow was gently falling, creating a perfect blanket of white over the land, as the Pokemon sold, traded and bought. Whiscash, an blue water Pokemon, filled with wrinkles of wisdom was telling two young children Caterpie, and Metapod about a story from a long time ago while Butterfree and her husband, another purple butterfly, were talking not to far away. On the east coast, white birds with blue strips on their wings, with huge yellow beaks carrying mail were over the ocean. The Pelipper were looking over a brown creature dug in the ground with 3 heads, talking to a smaller version of the bigger, only with one head. Dugtrio was probably telling Digglet a lie. A wooden like creature with leafs for hands and a white beard was trying to use a pencil to sign up to save a Lapras. If looked like Shiftry was having difficulty, with leafs for hands and all. In the south the Makuhita Gym was letting a physic Pokemon in yellow and brown with a long mustache with 2 spoons in hand, a green Pokemon with some towering spikes, and a red dragon with giant wings in to a maze. Alakazam, Tryannitar, and Charizard came out a few minutes later.

And on the side of the west, Ally the Totodile was in the Team Mania base humming to herself. Team Mania was a semi-popular rescue team in this small town, mostly because the fact Ally was a human. She always wished that the other Pokemon would actually think of what she did for the small community that just think of what species she was. It was December 24th, and this was her favorite time of the year.

"Why are you humming/' asked Pikapi. Pikapi was the one that found Ally after she became Pokemon. He was the one that suggested that they started the rescue team, and they had been best friends since.

"Because, it's also most Christmas, silly!" replied Ally, turning around to her yellow friend, happiness and joy spreading out on her face like watercolor does on a wet canvas.

"Christ-what?" asked Pikapi, utterly confused at his Totodile friend.

"You mean, you don't know about Christmas?" said Ally, very upset. What if they didn't have Christmas here? "You know, Jesus and Mary and Joseph in Bethlehem, the Angels and the 3 Wise Men, and all the Shepard's?" she said, more like begging than asking.

"Je-who, Bethle-what? It sounds like a foreign language to me, Ally." Replied Pikapi, checking out their supple of Pecha Scarf's to make sure they had enough for the whole team, not just them.

"C'mon," said Ally, pulling Pikapi away from the scarfs, "we need to check with everyone else." She said, pulling Pikapi.

At town square, Ally asked everyone if they had heard the Christmas story, even Team Meanies. And the more she asked, the more everyone got interested, and pretty soon everyone was gathered around Ally, wanting a story about the Son of God. Persain had closed up Felicity Bank, and the Kecleon Brothers listened intently from their shop.

"Ok," said Ally." But everyone must be quite." She said in a whisper. Immediately everyone quieted. "Wait, why do we have to be quite?" Yelled a voice from the back. Great, Gengar. Just what everyone needed.

"Because," said Ally in a not-so-stuck-up I know why tone. "You must show respect for God and Mary and Joseph and Jesus." Immediately the hushed whispers in the crowd stopped. "Now," said Ally in a whispered hush. "This begins in a long, long time ago, in a far away land…"

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Jesus is the promised one who came to live among us._

_Jesus is the promised one who brings us new hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Jesus is the one who came so we might have life._

_Jesus is the promised one who brings us new hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise, full of hope!_

_Hope! Hope!_

_Promise full of hope, promise full of hope!_

_Christmas is the season, full of promise full of hope!_

"And in the sixth month, the angel Gabriel was sent from God into a city of Galilee, called Nazareth, to a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David: and the virgin's name was Mary."

"And the angel being come in, said unto her: "Hail, full of grace, the Lord is with thee: blessed art thou among women." Who having heard, was troubled at his saying and thought with herself what manner of salutation this should be. And the angel said to her: "Fear not, Mary, for thou hast found grace with God. Behold thou shall conceive in thy womb and shall bring forth a son: and thou shall call his name Jesus. He shall be great and shall be called the Son of the Most High. And the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of David his father: and he shall reign in the house of Jacob for ever. And of his kingdom there shall be no end." And Mary said to the angel: "How shall this be done, because I know not man?" And the angel answering, said to her: "The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee and the power of the Most High shall overshadow thee. And therefore also the Holy which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God. And behold thy cousin Elizabeth; she also hath conceived a son in her old age: and this is the sixth month with her that is called barren."

"Because no word shall be impossible with God."

"And Mary said:" Behold the handmaid of the Lord: be it done to me according to thy word." And the angel departed from her. And Mary rising up in those days, went into the hill country with haste into a city of Juda."

"And she entered into the house of Zachary and saluted Elizabeth. And it came to pass that when Elizabeth heard the salutation of Mary, the infant leaped in her womb. And Elizabeth was filled with the Holy Ghost. And she cried out with a loud voice and said: "Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb. And whence is this to me that the mother of my Lord should come to me? For behold as soon as the voice of thy salutation sounded in my ears, the infant in my womb leaped for joy. And blessed art thou that hast believed, because those things shall be accomplished that were spoken to thee by the Lord." And Mary said: "My soul doth magnify the Lord. And my spirit hath rejoiced in God my Savior. Because he hath regarded the humility of his handmaid: for behold from henceforth all generations shall call me blessed. Because he that is mighty hath done great things to me: and holy is his name. And his mercy is from generation unto generations, to them that fear him. He hath showed might in his arm: he hath scattered the proud in the conceit of their heart. He hath put down the mighty from their seat and hath exalted the humble. He hath filled the hungry with good things: and the rich he hath sent empty away. He hath received Israel his servant, being mindful of his mercy. As he spoke to our fathers: to Abraham and to his seed for ever." And Mary abode with her about three months. And she returned to her own house."

_Joy to the world, the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

_Joy to the earth, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._

"Now Elizabeth's full time of being delivered was come: and she brought forth a son. And her neighbors and kinfolks heard that the Lord had showed his great mercy towards her: and they congratulated with her. And it came to pass that on the eighth day they came to circumcise the child: and they called him by his father's name Zachary. And his mother answering, said: "Not so. But he shall be called John." And they said to her: "There is none of thy kindred that is called by this name." And they made signs to his father, how he would have him called. And demanding a writing table, he wrote, saying: John is his name. And they all wondered. And immediately his mouth was opened and his tongue loosed: and he spoke, blessing God. " 

"And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that the entire world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed; every one into his own city."

"And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David) to be taxed with Mary, his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."

_O little town of Bethlehem  
How still we see thee lie  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight_

For Christ is born of Mary  
And gathered all above  
While mortals sleep, the angels keep  
Their watch of wondering love  
O morning stars together  
Proclaim the holy birth  
And praises sing to God the King  
And Peace to men on earth

How silently, how silently  
The wondrous gift is given!  
So God imparts to human hearts  
the blessings of His heaven.  
No ear may hear His coming,  
But in this world of sin,  
Where meek souls will receive him still,  
The dear Christ enters in.

O holy Child of Bethlehem  
Descend to us, we pray  
Cast out our sin and enter in  
Be born to us today  
We hear the Christmas angels  
The great glad tidings tell  
O come to us, abide with us  
Our Lord Emmanuel  
  
"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid: And the angel said unto them, "Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger." And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men." 

_Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains,  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains._

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Shepherds, why this jubilee?  
Why your joyous strains prolong?  
What the gladsome tidings be  
which inspire your heavenly song?_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Come to Bethlehem and see  
Christ Whose birth the angels sing;  
Come, adore on bended knee,  
Christ the Lord, the newborn King._

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_See Him in a manger laid,  
Whom the choirs of angels praise;  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,  
While our hearts in love we raise._

"And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, "Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us." 

_Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and Child.  
Holy Infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight;  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ the Savior is born,  
Christ the Savior is born!_

_Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light;  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

_Silent night, holy night  
Wondrous star, lend thy light;  
With the angels let us sing,  
Alleluia to our King;  
Christ the Savior is born,  
Christ the Savior is born!_

"And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard it, wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them."

_O holy night! The stars are brightly shining;  
it is the night of the dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!   
O night divine, the night when Christ was born;  
O night, O holy night, O night divine!  
O night, O holy night, O night divine!_

Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,  
with glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.  
O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming,  
now come the wise men from out of the Orient land.  
The King of kings' lay thus lowly manger;  
in all our trials born to be our friends.  
He knows our need; our weakness is no stranger,  
Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!  
Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!

Truly He taught us to love one another,  
His law is love and His gospel is peace.  
Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother.  
And in his name all oppression shall cease.  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
with all our hearts we praise His holy name.  
Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we,  
His power and glory ever more proclaim!  
His power and glory ever more proclaim! 

"When Jesus therefore was born in Bethlehem of Juda, in the days of King Herod, behold, there came wise men from the East to Jerusalem, Saying: "Where is he that is born king of the Jews? For we have seen his star in the East, and are come to adore him." And King Herod hearing this, was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him. And assembling together all the chief priests and the scribes of the people, he inquired of them where Christ should be born. But they said to him:" In Bethlehem of Juda. For so it is written by the prophet: And thou Bethlehem the land of Juda art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come forth the captain that shall rule my people Israel." Then Herod, privately calling the wise men learned diligently of them the time of the star which appeared to them; And sending them into Bethlehem, said:" Go and diligently inquire after the child, and when you have found him, bring me word again, that I also may come and adore him." Who having heard the king, went their way; and behold the star which they had seen in the East, went before them, until it came and stood over where the child was. And seeing the star they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. And entering into the house, they found the child with Mary his mother, and falling down they adored him: and opening their treasures, they offered him gifts; gold, frankincense, and myrrh. And having received an answer in sleep that they should not return to Herod, they went back another way into their country.

_We three kings of Orient are;  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star._

_O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again,  
King forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign._

_O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

_Frankincense to offer have I;  
Incense owns a Deity nigh;  
Prayer and praising, voices raising,  
Worshipping God on high._

_O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

_Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom;  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone cold tomb._

_O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

_Glorious now behold Him arise;  
King and God and sacrifice;  
Alleluia, Alleluia,  
Sounds through the earth and skies._

_O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

"And when eight days were accomplished for the circumcising of the child, his name was called Jesus, which was so named of the angel before he was conceived in the womb." 

_O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant,  
O come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem.  
Come and behold Him, born the King of angels;_

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_True God of true God, Light from Light Eternal,  
Lo, He shuns not the Virgin's womb;  
Son of the Father, begotten, not created;_

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Sing, choirs of angels, sing in exultation;  
O sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!  
Glory to God, all glory in the highest;_

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_See how the shepherds, summoned to His cradle,  
Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze;  
We too will thither bend our joyful footsteps;_

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Lo! Star led chieftains, Magi, Christ adoring,  
Offer Him incense, gold, and myrrh;  
we to the Christ Child bring our hearts' oblations._

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Child, for us sinners poor and in the manger,  
We would embrace Thee, with love and awe;  
Who would not love Thee, loving us so dearly?_

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Yea, Lord, we greet Thee, born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to Thee be glory given;  
Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing._

_O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord._

Everyone stood in shock at Ally. Even Whiscash had never heard the story. Soon, the snow fell a bit harder, and all the Pokemon moved around, busy as bees. But not trading selling, or buying. They were getting ready for Jesus Christ, the Son of God.

**Well, how'd you like it? Too little songs? Way too many songs? Too short? Too long? Too many stupid questions? R&R, please!**

**-gamechu**


End file.
